Stupid Love Story
by kissytherasberryeatingvampire
Summary: An original work by me... hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Fire is a strange thing. Watch it next time you see it. Does it dance? Or does it stay the same and flicker occasionally as warning to those who think of touching it? And what of those who do touch it? Are they truly in pain? Or are animals just not used to being as warm as that? Fire destroys everything in its path. But then there are also plants that can not escape from the dormancy of their seeds unless fire clears the way for them. Even the colour of fire is odd, a strange mix of orange red and yellow, though you can not see any one of these colours if you look for it specifically. It's as if when you want to get to know the flames you must know all of it, not just one special part. Fire is mesmerising and since the dawn of time all creatures have been drawn to it, even though they know the dangers of getting too close.

Will was my flame, and I was constantly drawn to him. We'd been best friends since we had met at age two, and now we were in year twelve and still as close as ever. Our friendship bothered me sometimes, as there were parts of it that we had to keep secret, we'd both agreed that we only saw each other as friends and neither of us wanted any one to get the wrong idea about our feelings. An example of something they could get the wrong idea from was our sleeping habits. We often chose to sleep in each others bed's rather than our own as a comfort.

Our night time routine had started four years ago when my mother had died. My father who had loved her dearly had changed so dramatically after that day that he'd blamed me for what had happened even though a person can't cause a cancer. The blame had quickly turned in to hatred and after a while the only reason he would stop ignoring me would be to hit me. Will had seen most of this happen and I had told him all the details that he'd missed, though I was careful to leave out certain parts. After a while Will had noticed I had been spending most of the night awake and had come in through my window every now and then to keep me company. Two years later his grandparents had died and he's needed the same comfort that I still needed occasionally, so it became natural to climb in to bed and just hold each other until we fell asleep.

Which is why when I woke up that morning, I was surprised to see Will was already up and out of bed. He smiled when he saw me and whispered "Mum's leaving for work early this morning; I'd better get back to bed before she leaves".

I nodded sleepily and waved to him as he turned and climbed out the window.

"See you at my place in half an hour?" he asked before turning and jumping out the window, already knowing my answer. I watched from my window as he ran across the grassed area between our houses and climbed up the wall into his room. He was a beautiful boy, the kind all girls fawned over, and even I had caught my self imaging what it would be like to feel his lips on mine. He had short blonde hair and eyes that were a light blue and seemed to reflect the light from a summer sky.

I was quickly woken from my day dreams about Will by my father throwing open my bedroom door. "I heard voices in here" he said half yelling, half grunting.

I feigned confusion, knowing it was useless, and tried to block the smell of alcohol that was flowing from my father out of my mind. Fortunately Will had already returned to his house and after a few minutes of inspecting my room he was forced to admit there was no-one there.

"I'm going out" he slurred, wobbling forward slightly as he did so "I don't want to hear about you annoying those neighbours"

I nodded slowly, scared that if I spoke I would give away my fear, and sighed with relief as he left, glad that I had been spared my father's wrath. For now at least.

Fifteen minutes later I had made my way down the stairs and Will's house. As soon as the door was opened I was greeted by an overexcited Ally, Will's younger sister, jumping on top of me as was normal for her. When she let go of me I held her at arms length and admired her. She was as lovely as her brother, with the same blonde hair, held off her face with a black ribbon. Her eyes were as blue as her brothers, but bigger and darker. Her face was heart shaped and around her neck was a thin red ribbon tied into a bow at the front. She laughed at my admiring her, and stepped off me.

Ally led me into the kitchen, where she returned to the arms of her boyfriend, Liam. Also in the kitchen was Will's twin brother, Kye, who nodded a greeting as I entered and turned his eyes back to his book, it was his final VCE exam on Monday.

"How are you Jordan?" Liam asked holding a cereal box just out from Ally's reach

"Alright I suppose" I laughed as Ally jumped up trying hard to reach the box.

At that point Will entered smiling his mysterious smile. Will laughed at Ally for a while before grabbing the box out of Liam's hand and filling his bowl with it. Ally watched his actions unblinkingly and when he'd filled his bowl she looked at him her eyes wide in a gaze that would convince any normal person to give her what ever she wanted. Will was used to this look though and as punishment for even trying he held the cereal out of her reach for another two minutes. Kye smiled at this and patted his brother's head, "He's learning".

"Finally!" Ally exclaimed as Will put the box down on the table and turned to his breakfast.

"What should we do today?" Will said looking up at me with his charming smile.

I shrugged and shook my head, my usual response to that question. Kye noticed this lack of response and charged in like a tiger. "Well seeing as you have no plans for the day, I have a proposition for you, little brother." He said. Will raised his eye brow, curious, and allowed Kye to continue. "What do you think of Kisa?" he asked causing an unwanted lump to grow in my stomach.

"Who's that?" he asked and I tried not to let the relief show on my face.

"You know red hair, cute face, big…eyes, she is in your chemistry class" Will continued to look at him blankly "Arrgh!" Kye frowned at him. "Cameron's sister"

Will finally clicked at the mention of his brother's best friend. "Oh, her".

"Yes! Her! So what do you think?"

"She's ok" Will replied.

Noticing his brother's cluelessness Kye repeated the question "what do you think about dating her?"

Will's face lit up in surprise and he looked to me for help. I shrugged and looked away, feigning disinterest. "O-okay," he said, and a strange look of fear crossed my face.

"Awesome" Kye exclaimed "you're picking her up in an hour."

When breakfast was finished Will and I made our way up to his bedroom, where I sat and watched him play his piano for a while. We often spent our time this way, him playing, me listening. He was an excellent pianist and had taught me to play as well, though I had never been as good as he was.

"Hey, I've started a new piece" he said suddenly changing the tune he was playing into something I hadn't heard before. "Do you want to hear it?"

I nodded my response and lay back on his bed, looking up the glow-in-the-dark stars that had been there since he was six years old. "What's it about?" I asked

"It's our life stories"

I laughed "but that would be such a mess"

Will smiled back at me and continued playing. He was right though, the more I listened the more I heard it. The piece was two melodies, each twisting and intertwining, but never joining. The sound was chaotic, but at the same time it still managed to be beautiful. Suddenly the music stopped "I'd better get dressed now, if I have to pick up Kisa".


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I was sitting in the lounge room with Ally, waiting for Will to leave. The two of us had planned to go to the movies together as Will was not going to be around but Ally had insisted that we weren't to leave until we'd seen how Will was going to dress for his date. Finally our wait was over and we both turned to see what he looked like. He was even more handsome then ever. His hair had been brushed for once, and his hair was neatly gelled off his face. He wore a blue shirt, that matched his eyes, and this was the first time I'd seen him in jeans that weren't either dirty or ripped to pieces. He made a face when he saw me and I tried to speak. "You look…."

"Aww look Will," came Kye's voice from behind me "you've made her speechless"

I hissed under my breath and stomped my foot on top of Kye's. "Do I look that bad?" asked Will.

"You're fine!" exclaimed Ally "now go or you will be late to pick her up."

As soon as Will left Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me up into her room. Hers was the kind of room a girly girl would dream of having. Pink everywhere, and where it wasn't pink the wall was covered in photo's of Ally and her friends.

"Now to make you beautiful" she said sweetly, locking the door behind her so that I couldn't escape. I groaned and made a face, hoping that for once Ally would let me escape her wrath; couldn't I go for the natural look for once? It was no use, within minutes Ally had created a new look for me out of her clothes and was ushering me into the bathroom. "You know if we just got you're hair changed a little…" she trailed off, noticing my face in the mirror. I wasn't that ugly with out Ally's help, but I had to admit she was good at her little makeovers, even if she did make me feel like a human Barbie doll. She made my blue eyes stand out using mascara and my normally thin lips thicker with lip-gloss. She tied my dark hair half up, and tied a blue bow into it, to match the dress she'd picked out for me. The dress was a nice enough too. Not to girly, though this was one of the few times it wasn't, and nice enough that Ally approved. If Ally let me have my way I would live in the shirts that Will had bought me from the musicals he'd seen. "Now my brother won't know what he's missing"

I glared at her, preparing for a repeat of the same conversation we'd had many times before. "I don't like him, Ally"

"Whatever, I just hope you don't mind me saying I told you so in your wedding speech." She smiled "alright, fine you don't like him, but he likes you".

"Ally…"

"Just wait, we'll stay home today, and we'll see Will's reaction when he sees you."

Knowing that I had no choice once she'd made up her mind, I agreed and we both went down stairs to talk to Kye while we waited for Will to get home.

It was eight o'clock before he arrived so we sat around the dinner table and bombarded him with questions. Ally was the first to strike; "where'd you go?"

"Just to the movies" Will shrugged, his face reddening.

"How was it?" asked Kye knowing his sister wasn't going to ask the questions he wanted answered.

"Fine".

"Fine? Could I get some details please?"

I could have sworn Wills eyes flicked to mine for a moment. "Kisa's nice. I told you we just went to the movies."

"Did you kiss her?" Ally chimed, wanting to be involved in the conversation. If possible Wills face turned a darker red and he avoided my eyes as he chased peas around his plate. "I'll take that as a yes. How far did you go?"

"Um… lets just say that Kye was right, she does have nice…. eyes." Everyone laughed. I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was soon followed by Ally. "If you don't like him, what's wrong?" she said, putting her arm around me and looking into my eyes in the mirror.

"I don't know" I lied, hoping that Will hadn't noticed how strange I was acting.

Ally turned me to face her and bore her eyes into mine. "Do you like my brother?"

"Of course he's my best friend" I replied hoping that was what she was asking.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

I was silent for a while, hoping that she'd be distracted, but to no avail. "I don't know what's wrong"

She smiled her annoying, knowing smile "you like him".

"I can't. He's just my friend"

She frowned "then why do you care about Kisa?"

She had me there. Why did I care about Kisa? "I just want him happy; I'm scared she'll hurt him".

Ally nodded pretending to accept my answer, though I knew she didn't, and we both returned to the dinner table together.

Will had left now and was upstairs having a shower, so I made my way slowly up to his room. I lay down on the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. I hadn't realised how tired I was.

I awoke to Will shaking me gently "you should probably go home now Jordy," he said, using the name my mother had always called me.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes and thinking that I already knew the answer.

To my surprise he shook his head. "No Jordan, that's not a good idea, I think you should stay in your own bed tonight." I sat up fast; he had never turned me down before. I could almost see my own heart being ripped up and turning into confetti. I was always welcome with Will when I needed him. The pain must have shown on my face because he sighed "I don't think Kisa would appreciate me having another girl in my bed."

"But we've been doing this since before Kisa had even seen you"

"I know, but it's not fair to her if we stay as close as we are, maybe you and I…"he turned away as he said this "should spend some time apart". Tears welled in my eyes and I blinked them away "you will always be my best friend Jordy. But put yourself in her shoes. I mean I wouldn't like it if there was another guy sleeping in her bed. And you wouldn't like this if the person you liked was this close to someone else."

But they where already this close to someone else… and that someone else was stealing my place. Will had always been mine, I wasn't sure I was able to share. "You know you shouldn't put girlfriends before friends Will… that includes me." I said storming out of the room, hiding my tears just long enough to leave the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't bring myself to look at it from Kisa's point of view. He'd never hurt me before, never rejected me when I needed him, always comforted me. Did all that really have to change because of his stupid girlfriend?

We didn't speak for a while after that. If I needed to get out of my fathers house for the day I went straight to Ally's room, ignoring any move Will made to start a conversation. It killed me not sneaking through his window to lay in his arms, not hearing him play his strange tunes on tunes on his piano, but he said we needed a break in the first place.

It wasn't until Ally called me one morning that I even considered breaking my silence.

"Kisa is coming over for dinner tonight, around seven and…guess who else is coming."

"Who?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You silly" Ally's musical voice chimed over the phone. I groaned in response and was about to make up an excuse not to but Ally butted in… "You haven't spoken to him in three weeks, it's about time you did."

I couldn't find a good enough excuse for not going so I was resigned to my fate.

I didn't get dressed until about ten to seven as I didn't see the point in getting dressed earlier if all I had to do was cross the backyard. I just chucked on a Phantom of the Opera t-shirt and my jeans. I couldn't look better then Kisa so what was the point in trying?

Ten minutes later I was being greeted way too cheerfully by an overexcited Ally.

"She's here." Ally said, in place of hello "try to behave".

Grumbling under my breath I followed Ally into the living room. My annoyance at the whole event was quickly multiplied as I turned and saw Will sitting on the smaller of the two couches. Clinging to him in a way that made her seem extremely insecure was a small girl, the same age as me and Will, but shorter. She was cute, with her strawberry blonde hair and dark round eyes that made gave her the appearance of being innocent. She smiled when she saw me "you must be Jordy" she said as I fought back a growl, only Will was allowed to call me that "Will's told me so much about you. He say's you're amazing" she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her. "I had to see for myself"

"Oh Yeh," I said sarcastically "I'm pretty amazing"

Kisa laughed at this and Ally elbowed me "Behave!" she hissed, so Kisa wouldn't hear her.

"So, where do you work Kisa?" Kye asked, coming up from behind and offering us all lemonade.

Kisa turned around and flashed a dazzling smile at him, so dazzling it made me sick. "I don't work for money" she said sweetly her voice reminding me of the time I ate too much fairy floss, "I just help out at the animal hospital, you know cleaning out pens for all the sick animals."

She was really making _me_ sick now, why did she have to be kind and pretty? It would have been easier to hate her if she was a cow. "Wills been coming to help me out, isn't that right sweety?"

I scoffed at this; he'd always hated couples who called each other pet names. "Sweety?" I asked "is that what people call you these days?"

Will growled and pulled me out of every ones hearing. "I'm sorry I kicked you out the other night, but can you please stop ruining it for me. Kisa's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

His words stung and I fought to keep my voice calm as I said "What the hell am I, Will?"

Dinner was awkward. Ally and I sat on the opposite table from Will and Kisa, ignoring the rest of the table's conversation, and talked idly about some party the next weekend. It was an attempt on Ally's part to distract me and I thanked her for it, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the way too cute couple in front of me. It was a nightmare to watch but it truly seemed like he was happy with her and it looked like I was going to have to accept that.

It was halfway through desert that Kisa attempted to speak with me again. "So Jordy," she said not taking her hand off Will as she spoke to me. "You've known Will all your life, haven't you?" I nodded slowly; turning back to Ally "can you tell me any embarrassing stories about him?"

I smiled now, seizing my chance to get back at Will for the pain he'd caused me "well let's see..."

Half an hour later Will had called me into the living room "what do you think you're doing?" he hissed quietly so Kisa wouldn't over hear in the other room.

I gave him my best innocent look "what do you mean? She asked a question I answered it!" I smiled sweetly, imitating Kisa's look.

Will noticed this and growled softly "Embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend? Are you trying to get her to stop liking me? What's you're problem lately any way?" his voice was raising now. "Can't you just accept that I'm happy? You haven't spoken to me since I started dating Kisa, and when we do see each other you have to ruin every thing, can't you accept that there's a girl in my life that might end up meaning more then you do?"

I felt Ally's arm around my shoulders and tears welled up in my eyes "you said we needed a break remember? Don't you care how much it hurts, to be rejected by you best friend when you need him?"

I stormed out now, Ally close behind.

We raced around the corner, where Ally wiped my eyes. "Don't worry about it," she said "he's just a boy, just a stupid boy"

Tears fell harder now and I looked into her eyes, "b-but I've just lost my best friend" I sobbed.

"You'll get him back; he'll miss you to much"

"I don't think…"

Ally shh'd me mid-sentence and we turned and watched as Will and Kisa made their way over to Kisa's car. We watched as Will opened the door for her. "I am so sorry tonight was such a mess" Will said kissing her ear.

Kisa laughed "don't worry about it. I had fun. Everyone was so nice. Jordan was funny."

He smiled now and kissed her lips this time. "I love you" he whispered, and I felt a lump build in my throat. I could now accept the reason I'd tried so hard to hate Kisa. It was jealousy. Realising what I was feeling I turned and ran across the gap between our two houses hoping that Will didn't notice me as I ungracefully climbed through my bedroom window.


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't until the next Friday that I spoke to any member of Wills family again. I couldn't see Will at all after I'd realised I was jealous of Kisa.

I didn't want to see Ally either. All she would do would be to tell me that she knew I was jealous and there was no point hiding it and I didn't think I was ready to listen to her saying I told you so.

So that day when I heard a knock on the door, I knew it had to be one of my next door neighbours. I didn't however, expect Kye.

"Why haven't I seen you around at my place recently?" he asked taking a seat next on the bed next to me.

I moved to lie on my stomach and looked up at him. "Will is probably not interested in seeing me right now." I said glumly.

"So? You've done nothing wrong, it should be him that's feeling guilty not you."

"I can't go back there, not while he's with her" I whispered

"Why not"

Tears threatened once again. "Because I l-love him" I sobbed throwing myself into Kye's arms.

Shocked Kye held me at arms length. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

I stared up at him "because I didn't know…"

"If I had of known, I wouldn't have asked him to go out with Kisa. He's been holding out for you for so long I was starting to think he'd be waiting forever, it wasn't healthy. I'm so sorry Jordy" the door bell sounded downstairs. "That will be Ally. She said something about you two going to Mike's party tonight, probably wants to dress you properly." And with that he made his way out of my room back home.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Ally finally made her way up to my room. "I hear you like my brother" she said smugly. I groaned and hid my head under my pillow. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Don't you like Kisa?" I asked, surprised.

"Nah she's too perfect, I'd much rather have someone like you around at least I feel human with you. A conversation with her makes my brain turn to mush and she makes me feel guilty for not saving the world. With you all I have to worry about is my brother's children inheriting your fashion sense"

I elbowed her in the ribs and she smiled. "But he likes her, there's nothing I can do about it now" I sighed

"I told you I have a plan" she said her eyes glowing at the thought. "We'll go shopping now… wait until I've finished before you make faces…" she snarled "we'll go shopping now and pick out something sexy for you to wear, don't worry you can pick so you'll still feel comfortable in it. Then you'll wear it to Mike's party and you'll flirt a bit with someone else. Will'll be so jealous he'll have to say something to you."

I stared at her, stunned by her plan "you know that plan never works right?"

"It will this time."

"What makes you think he likes me any way?" I asked incredulously

"Just think about it Jordan."

I closed my eyes and thought about all the time I'd spent with Will. I thought about the way he touched me, the way he stared at me in class, the way he made me laugh when he got my attention. The way he spoke to me about everything, not to his siblings, but to me. For a minute I had to believe Ally. He loved me.

My eyes flung open in shock "when did this happen?"

"Oh I'd say the moment you were conceived" Ally laughed.

I looked at my feet. Had I always felt the same? When we where younger we where partners in crime but back then I'd just seen him as my brother. It wasn't until my mother died that I saw him as anything more.

I felt horrible lying in bed all day, so I agreed to go along with her stupid plan even if it meant being her human Barbie for a day. We spent the entire day in the shops trying on item after item. I'd never enjoyed shopping with Ally. If I need clothing I always went with Will or even Kye. Will always picked out the clothes that suited me perfectly and that I'd actually like. Ally, on the other hand, chose clothes that made me look like a stripper. "I'm going to a party, not posing for play boy!" Pretty soon it got to the point where Ally couldn't stand me any more and sent me off to meet her at the food court. That's when I saw it. It was a beautiful dress, strapless, gold and with a skirt that flowed out and sat just above the knee. I smiled to myself, Ally would approve. It was pretty, but not to girly, and it didn't show off too much skin. I bought it straight away.

Ally was shocked "you chose this yourself?" she asked, slowly talking a seat on her bed as I showed her what I'd bought. I nodded tentatively. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed nearly bursting my eardrums.

We spent the rest of the afternoon getting dressed. It took about an hour and a half for Ally to get my make up right and another two after that for her to do my hair. The whole time she wouldn't let me even glance at my self in the mirror saying that I would complain.

When I finally got to look I was stunned. Ally had listened to my requests to stay as natural as possible. She'd just added colour to my face, enough to bring out my eyes. I was surprised that she'd managed to get my hair to curl, normally I could spend hours but it would only get straighter if anything. She'd managed to make me look and feel gorgeous and yet I was still me.

There was a knock on Ally's door. "Hey Ally, it's time to…go"

Will was struck speechless as he opened the door and saw me. I wanted to run into the bathroom and get changed into my jeans but Ally grabbed my hand and held on tight. "We'll meet you there." She said hopping up and down while trying to put one of her extra high heels on.

It wasn't until we got to the party that I was able to speak to Ally about Will. "He obviously doesn't like it if he reacts like that!"

Ally smiled "don't you think that if he's speechless it might mean he likes you?"

I was stopped from answering by a tap on the shoulder. "Hey Jordan" It was Mike.

"Remember our plan." Ally said before turning to go and find her boyfriend

"How did you go with your exams?" Mike asked.

"Pretty well I hope" I said trying my best to batt my eyelids at him as Will and Kisa went past.

Our conversation continued in pretty much the same vein until Mike asked me to dance. He conveniently put us next to Will and Kisa as we were dancing and I tried my best not to grimace to Will when Mike's hands went too low.

Suddenly the entire dance floor was running outside and I found myself being pulled along to see what was going on.

"Fight!" yelled the crowd of half drunken teens and I saw my former best friend's brother on top of some guy I'd never even seen before. Next second Will was in the centre pulling a drunken Kye off the other boy.

"What are you doing Kye" I said as the two of them passed me.

Kye put his arms around me and I could tell it was something bad. "They were being horrible to Nathalia". Nathalia was Kye's girlfriend "I couldn't just sit and listen to that."

I sat down on a side bench with Kye and Will, for a while until Nathalia came to take Kye home. After that Kisa came and sat on Will's lap. "Hey baby" she said, the smell of alcohol drifting over to where I was sitting two meters away "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Why can't we talk here?" Will asked glancing at me.

"Will," Kisa whined "I don't really want to talk"

Will got the message then and nodded as Kisa lead him back inside the house. My heart felt like it was hanging in by a thread at that point. All I wanted to do was go home. But even if I couldn't have Will, I could still try to have fun.

Weaving my way through the drunken crowd I found Mike, more drunk then before. He grabbed hold of my face when he saw me and kissed me awkwardly. "Let's go somewhere private" I said as I led him outside to a spot by the pool, it was in the open but everyone was so drunk I doubted they'd care too much. Kissing Mike that night was the closest I ever got to drinking alcohol. His kisses tasted like the drink and his hands where harsh as they squeezed my small breasts. It was both lucky and unlucky that Will came out at this point, Lucky because it meant that I had an excuse to stop mike from touching me and unlucky because of the way Will reacted. He caught my eye and dropped the drink he was holding before turning and storming off, leaving me to stare after him. It was only five minutes before Ally arrived at the scene. "What did you do?" she screamed at me.

"What you told me to do" I snarled back

"I told you to flirt with guys, not have it off with them! My brothers really hurt now! Maybe you should apologise."

"Me? Apologise? Sorry Ally but I don't think I will" I turned to walk of when I felt her warm hand on my shoulder "he went upstairs with her.. He went up stairs with Kisa" Ally put her arms around me and pulled me into a deep hug "I just want to go home Ally". So we left, leaving a confused Mike to chat up some random girl by the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

When I arrived home my father was waiting in the lounge for me. This was unexpected as the only time he was home he spent in his room unless he felt the need to check I was alone. "Where have you been?" he slurred

"Out"

"Don't get smart with me young lady! Out where?"

"I went to a party" I said pulling my jacket firmly around my body

"What are you wearing?" Dad asked standing up in a rage

"It's just a dress!" I snarled defensively "it's not even revealing!"

"Not even revealing! You look like a street walker!" he said pushing me hard into the kitchen bench. "Well if you want to look like a whore, you might as well do it properly." He ripped at my dress, pulling off large chunks until you could see my underwear in places. Next he ripped at the top of it, until you could see my chest. "There, now you look the part." He threw me to the floor. "What will people say when they hear my daughter is a whore" he kicked me now.

I snapped then, my last bit of spirit gathering in one final attempt. "Probably the same thing they'll say when they hear you beat me!"

I don't know what happened to cause him to stop so suddenly but he broke down now, crouching in a corner and sobbing. "I'm so sorry Jords" he said, using the name he used to call me when I was younger.

Frightened, and not willing to take chances I ran then, ran outside. Across the grassed area I saw Will's silhouette in the window and pounded on the glass. I didn't know why he would let me in after the way I'd acted but I had to try. He was all I had. I climbed straight into his arms and allowed the tears to leave me, feeling safe in my best friend's arms. He froze for a second in shock and then led me to his bed, pulling me further into his arms while he did so. "What happened Jordy? Why are you crying?" he asked kissing my forehead soothingly.

"Dad lost it" I said trying to wipe away my tears as they spilt out.

"Did he hit you?" concern filled his eyes.

"No he pushed me away and I fell over" I lied knowing how he'd react if I told him what really happened.

He examined my face, "your lip's bleeding" he said, "This isn't right"

I looked up at him "it's my fault, I tripped"

"It doesn't matter Jordy, he left a mark."

I shook my head "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to hold you for now, Ok?"

Will nodded and held me tight. I felt the tears stream down as I remembered how much I'd missed this. "Shh," Will cooed "its okay, you're safe now".

"I'm sorry; I've caused so much trouble. You must hate me".

He laughed softly into my ear, "I don't think it's possible Jordy"

"What's not possible?"

"Me... hating you… I love you." He said noting my look of confusion.

I pushed him away and stared across the room; trying hard not to look at him for fear that I'd start crying again "Don't do this Will".

"Don't do what?" he said and I was wishing so hard that he had meant what he'd said that I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I stood up, still facing away from him. "This! Stop pretending that you like me because of something you're sister told you! It's not even true?"

"You think I'm pretending? You think I want to embarrass myself like this? And get my self hurt?" I was shocked at the sincerity of his words and allowed him to turn me to face him. "I love you; I have always loved you… I mean it. I promise you I'm not saying this because I've been put up to it." He held my hands as he said this and when he finished he lifted the left one and kissed it softly.

"I love you too" I whispered, the tears I'd been fighting finally brimming in my eyes. I sat down beside him and felt his fingers gently wipe away the tears on my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and the love I saw in his eyes showed his concern.

"I've been the world's biggest cow and all you can do is be nice to me! Why can't you just tell me I'm a horrible person?"

"Cause it's not true and I've been horrible too. I let Kisa get in the way of us and like you said, people should never abandon a friend for a girlfriend"

"I love you" I said as he sat me down on the bed next to him and kissed me. I felt warmth fill my entire body as I tasted the sweet flavour of his lips. I felt his hand on my cheek, moving slowly down to my neck and back up to my ear.

I moved my hand over his chest as I had many times before, this time allowing my self to feel how hard his muscles were.

Suddenly I remembered why kissing Will was a bad idea. "Kisa" I exclaimed causing Will to pull his lips away, annoyed.

"To be honest Jords, I don't care about her, never have really"

I sighed as he attempted to kiss me again "but you went upstairs with her at the party"

A smirk found its way across Wills handsome face. "You saw that did you?" I pushed him lightly expressing my annoyance at his joking "I promise nothing happened".

I hesitated for a few seconds then, knowing he'd never lied before, allowed him to return to the exploration of my mouth. Two seconds later I had forgotten that he even had a girlfriend. He slid his hand down my waist and rested it on the bare skin where my dress had been ripped. Eventually he pulled away looking lovingly into my eyes, "We should probably get some sleep it's already 3am. Do you want to borrow something to wear to bed?"

I shook my head the mention of sleep making me realise how tired I was. I closed my eyes and felt him wrap his arms protectively around me, as if someone would come and steal me in the night. His lips touched my shoulders lightly as he whispered "I love you". I smiled as I drifted off. Will had a lot better self control then I did.

Way too soon the reality of life came to a crash right on top of us. The next morning I awoke to blood curdling sound of Kisa's screeching. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" she screamed her hands balled up into little fists as if to prevent herself from breaking something.

My eyes had shot open when I heard her and surveyed the situation. Will had evidently been awake before Kisa's entry and had tried to cover me when he'd seen who was there, but it was badly done. "It's not what it looks like" He said and the struggle to find an excuse trailed its way along his face.

"You rejected my offer last night and then when I come to ask you to take me out I find you in bed with that… that whore!" Kisa's voice was breaking with every word she screamed and I suddenly felt bad for what I had done. Losing Will was going to be hard, for whichever one of us who had to give him up.

Kisa eyes gave me one more hurt look before she turned and ran, sobbing from the house. Will jumped out of the bed and followed after her, his footsteps pounding the hurt into my heart, which one of us would he choose?

Slowly I stood and made my way into the bathroom that joined on with Will's room, every movement agitating the bruises from my fathers rage. It took me longer then usual to wash my face and when I looked in the mirror I could see a blue outline of the bruises on my arm. Knowing that I couldn't let Will see the damage, I went into his wardrobe and threw on one of his hooded jumpers. Then I sat on the bed, waiting for Will to return and give me the results of his decision.

Finally he returned looking as handsome as ever, but slightly worn out. It was me who spoke first; "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for her to find us."

Will walked over and put his arms around me, a soft smile lighting up his face. "Don't apologise you came to me when you needed help, we're best friends, Kisa will have to learn to accept that." He whispered kissing my forehead.

I pulled away now and stood up, taking my gaze away from his. "So you two aren't over?" I asked hurt at his choice.

'Not yet" he said, reaching over and grabbing my hand so that I turned to face him. He looked at me his eyes reminding me of a puppy who had just been told off and was begging for forgiveness. "I have never broken up with someone before."

Confused at what he was trying to tell me, my hurt turned into anger "it's not hard! You look straight into her pretty brown eyes and say 'It's over; you are so perfect it makes me sick!' and then you leave".

Will laughed, amused. "Jordy I can't do that. She doesn't deserve to be hurt like that"

"And I do?" I growled bracing my self for his answer.

As quick as anything he put his arms around me and locked his eyes with mine. He looked pained but I wasn't going to apologise, he was hurting me more. "I'm sorry Jordy, I'm not trying to hurt you but I have to figure out the right way to end things with Kisa. I'll do it tonight. I promise."

Tears of relief streamed down my face "promise you won't chicken out!"

He kissed me softly on the lips. "I promise". I nodded in response once again avoiding his gaze more because his kiss had made me dizzy then anything else. "I didn't lie to you last night Jordy. I really do love you."

I didn't say anything, though I knew he was waiting for me to return the sentiment. He sighed and released his hold on me turning around to get something to wear out of his wardrobe. I stayed where I was while he headed for the bathroom. "You can go down to breakfast if you like, I'll meet you down there" he called.

Not seeing any reason to stay, I left heading down the long flight of stars down into the kitchen. When I got there I had to laugh at what I saw. Kye was playing the same game that Will had been playing with Ally and the cereal box, only he was better at it. As well as holding the cereal box out of her reach he also held Ally so that she couldn't jump to reach it. Ally struggled against Kye for a minute before kicking him in the shin then swearing at him for making her hurt herself. I laughed loudly at the scene, alerting them both to my presence. "Hey Jordy," Kye sang joyously.

Ally span around completely forgetting about the cereal. "Hey, do you know why Will was chasing that horrible plastic doll down the stairs in his pyjamas this morning?" she asked smirking.

I laughed avoiding her gaze "no idea"

Using Kye's interest as a distraction Ally grabbed the cereal box and stuck out her tongue before continuing the conversation. "She was crying so much she could have filled a bath tub, you should have been here."

Kye laughed "she didn't have to see it, she caused it."

I opened my mouth, shocked. "What do you mean?" I said, hoping that he didn't really know what had happened.

"Don't play dumb," Kye scoffed "you two have been sleeping together for years."

Ally looked both delighted and amazed "what? Since when?"

Kye smiled knowingly, "I've known for about two years."

She rounded on me "is it true?"

I blushed, embarrassed. "Yeh, four years."

Understanding crossed Ally's face "since you're mum died?" I nodded "how come you never told me?"

I shrugged my shoulders "it's not like it was any of your business; it was between me and Will."

Ally turned to her brother "how come you knew then? And why didn't you tell me?"

Kye rolled his eyes "I walked in on them while they were sleeping and like Jordan said, it was none of you're business."

"And why do you have no problem sharing now?" I grilled.

"Because now that you both understand that you are indeed, attracted to each other, you never know what might happen".

I scowled and at that moment that moment Will walked in, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. He was whistling loudly and I turned my frustration to him. "What are you so happy about?" I quizzed.

"I had an excellent night last night" he chirped, causing Ally and Kye to burst out laughing. Confused Will sat down in the chair next to me "you two are strange" he said putting his arm on my knee as he said it.

Ally raised her eyebrow at me amused and caused me to kick her under the table. "What was that for?" she asked putting on a mask of innocence.

I fought to keep my face as innocent as hers "what do you mean?"

Will interrupted our conversation before Ally could continue. "What do you think we should do today Jordy?"

I stared at him pointedly. "Don't you have something to do?" I said reminding him of his 'date' with Kisa.

The smile faded from his face as he said; "Yeh, I have while until then."

I smiled ignoring his siblings questioning gaze. "Oh, ok maybe you could teach me to play that song you wrote, I'll never get it right but I may be able to think of some lyrics for you."

He smiled and sat back in his chair. The family chatted happily for a while, teasing and laughing with each other. It reminded me of when Mum was still alive. My family had been happy then too. Mum and Dad were even considering having another child.

It was Will who broke me from my day dream. "Come on, Kye is starting to piss me off" he said grabbing my hand and pulling as fast as he could up the stairs. "My family sucks" he mumbled as he locked his bedroom door behind us.

"I was just thinking about how much I loved them they're always so happy to be together."

Will smiled "I love you" he said kissing my forehead.

"How many times are you going to say that?" I asked secretly thrilled that he said it so much.

"Until I make up for never saying it before. So do you really want a piano lesson?" I shook my head and he smiled "good".

He lifted me up and placed me gently on his bed, before climbing on top and straddling my legs. He held my hands above my head with one and tickled me mercilessly with the other. I laughed and squirmed, ignoring the pain in my back that came with each movement. He looked pleased with himself and let go of my hands. I grabbed this and pulled him down to meet my face. "Don't you dare get off" I growled against his cheek.

Will laughed and smiled that same smile he'd had when we had done something naughty when were where younger. "Or what?"

"Or I'll be forced to hurt you" I said kissing him passionately. I could feel him smile as he responded, carefully holding his weight above me as I wrapped my arms around his neck to play with his hair. I could feel his hands roaming my side while the other held my waist firmly. He pulled away slowly and his breath was shallow. I could feel him whispering my name on his neck as he made a trail of kisses down it. I wriggled beneath him, making him aware of every part of my body, and revelling in the moan I received in reward.

"You're going to be the death of me" he said, his voice husky from desire.

"Get off me then." I said, knowing that he wouldn't do it.

"But I don't want to get hurt" he said, feigning fear and kissing my lips again.

We continued like this for a while but soon it was time for Will to head over to Kisa's place. I had wanted this, (I didn't like the guilty feeling that had been eating me while we made out) but I still felt scared. What if he couldn't do it? Will was too nice to actually hurt any one what if she convinced him to stay. As a distraction I headed to Ally's room as soon as he had left.

"Hey sweet" she said in her normal cheerful voice. "Are you coming crawling back to hang out with me now that my brothers gone?" her voice was filled with feigned hurt and I laughed, knowing full well that Ally had been too busy making out with Liam to really care who I was with. "Come in" she chirped as I nodded "I'm just laying out clothes to wear to meet Liam's parents tomorrow. Anyway, how did you like your make over last night?" I smiled thinking about how much I'd enjoyed Wills reaction. Ally took my smile to mean I'd liked the make over though. "Why don't we do that more often? I mean even if you insist on wearing those grungy clothes, I could still…"

I interrupted her with a snarl "my clothes are not gungy."

"Jordan, you share clothing with my brother, that's just not classy."

I shrugged "fine I suppose a little make up won't hurt."

Ally squealed with delight and ran into her wardrobe, obviously my agreement to make up meant that I was going to wear some different clothing too.

Seconds later she returned with a purple halter top. 'Uh-uh I'm not wearing that"

Her eyes were pleading as she responded "please, Jordy? You'll love it when I'm finished.

I sighed and stood up resigned to my fate. "Fine. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Don't be silly; you've changed in front of me before..." she said pulling up Wills hoody before I could dodge her. "What happened?" she asked whispering in her shock.

"Nothing, Dad and I had a… disagreement"

"We need to show Will."

"Why?" I asked, way too quickly.

"Because he needs to see what you're father does to you."

"He already knows that's why I was here last night. Seriously Ally stop worrying, I'm fine"

It was then that I heard the door slam. "That can't be good." I said throwing on the shirt Ally had just given me and rushing across the hallway to Wills room. I held out my hand to halt Ally when I reached the door and I continued on my way, seemingly alone.

Will's eyes widened as he saw me, and I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to look pretty now?"

"You always look pretty"

I smiled and moved in to hug him. Over his shoulder I could see Ally shooting me a meaningful look. "What do you want?" I snapped a little too harshly.

"If you don't tell him, I'll tell Dad, and _he _can go next door."

"It's none of you're business" I growled closing Will's bedroom door.

The look in Wills eyes told me that he understood part of what was going on. He examined my face. "What was Ally talking about?"

I smiled sweetly. "It's nothing, Ally is just being stupid."

"It has something to do with your Dad; Ally said she'd send my Dad next door"

I sighed "you're way too smart"

Will looked up and down my body "what happened to your arms?" he asked grabbing my sides and holding me still. His fingers brushed against the bruises on my back and I flinched causing will to lift up my shirt and reveal my marks. I could hear his breath almost stop at what he saw. "What happened, did you're dad do this?" he asked

I sighed again "it was an accident" I said, though this time he didn't believe me as easily

"Uh-ha which is why some of these bruises are old?" he said running his fingers gently along the marks. "That's one hell of an accident."


	6. Chapter 6

Will couldn't let the whole thing just pass and had told his father, Peter, about what had happened. Peter had gone over to speak with my father and I was not allowed to return to my house. I had no real problem with this, as Will's house had always felt like my real home, but I didn't like the idea of the entire family knowing what had happened. Peter had told his wife what had happened and Kye had asked why I was staying in the spare room, so it wasn't long before the entire family knew.

I had always been used to nightmares but in the week that I had been staying at Will's they seemed to be getting worse. I dreamt of my mother dying in the hospital, of dad's face at her funeral, of dad being taken to jail, or killed, of being taken away and never being able to see Will or his family again.

One night was particularly bad and I had snuck into Wills room in the middle of the night. Seeing the look on my face he had sensed that I wasn't really in the mood to talk and had pulled me down onto his lap before wiping the tears from my eyes and kissing me gently. He stroked my hair gently and we recited the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, paying particular attention to the kissing parts. Soon enough I had fallen asleep in his arms and he'd laid us both down onto his bed.

So the next morning I awoke to a shirtless Will trying to find something to wear and realised that I had to see my father today. I dressed my self quickly, just a shirt and jeans that Ally would defiantly not approve of, and headed down the stairs. Every one was outside enjoying the sunlight. Will stood up and offered me his seat. "Sit down" I said feeling very nervous "I can stand".

My attention was refocused as I heard Ally in her most pleading voice. "Please Mum it's only for a week".

I gave Will a questioning look "Ally and Kye want to go to Liam's grandfather's holiday house in Sydney for New Years."

I laughed "not going to happen".

"I don't know why they even try" he said returning my laughter. Wills parents went inside to discuss Ally's proposal, and I collapsed down onto the grass, allowing myself to fall until I was lying on my back.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, concerned.

I shook my head "I have to see Dad"

I could practically feel Will clench his fists. "Would you like me to come?" he asked. I stood up and held out my hand to him, almost laughing at his look of surprise. "Do you really want to go this early?"

I looked over to see Dad's car in the driveway. "Yeah, if I don't go soon I'll miss him."

We walked slowly over to my front door. I took much longer then necessary to put the key in and open it. As soon as the door was open I could smell burnt toast fro the kitchen and heard my father yelling out "Jordan"

I groaned when I saw him. He looked like a complete mess, more so then usual. His hair was scruffy and looked as though it had food in it. His skin looked green and I could smell the alcohol from a while away. The scent was stale though which was a small relief. "I'm sorry for what I've done, Jordan, it will never happen again."

I nodded in response and looked down at my feet. Will growled behind me causing Dad too bring his attention to him. "William" he said, in the calmest tone I'd ever heard him address Will in. Will simply nodded and folded his arms crossly.

I tried to fight the awkwardness by saying "Dad, no offence but you look awful. When did you last shower?"

He shrugged "four or five days maybe."

I sighed "go shower, I'll make you breakfast"

Dad struggled up the stairs and into the bathroom while Will and I made our way into the tiny kitchen. "Why are you being so nice to him?" Will asked.

I sighed again and looked down at my feet trying hard to fight back tears. "He may be horrible, but he's still my father, love like that is unconditional."

"He obviously feels the same" Will interrupted sarcastically, putting his arms around me.

"Dad has changed since mum died, He does want me around."

"He doesn't want anything, except maybe alcohol."

"He's my Dad" I said simply locking my gaze with his.

We were silent while we made eggs and I could feel waves of hatred flowing from Will's stiff form. Dad returned and I served the food up to him taking a seat across the table next to Will. "You look horrible" I whispered scared that he would take my observation as an insult.

Luckily he just nodded "but I haven't had a drink in two days" he said, sounding proud.

"So you're withdrawing from Alcohol?" Will asked.

Dad glared at him and I felt fear ripping through me. "Will!" I hissed under my breath.

Dad took two bites of his eggs and ran to the bathroom to vomit them up. I could feel tears streaming down my face, though I wasn't sure why. He was never good to me, so why did in pain me so much to see him like this?

"It's going to be ok" Will said comfortingly "if he really is withdrawing from alcohol then this won't be a good time for him. You don't need to see him like this. Though I really don't think it's a good idea for you to see him at all..."

I opened my mouth to argue but at that moment my father returned to the kitchen "Jordan please stay here. I'm better. I promise! I will never drink again in my life".

Will stepped in between me and my father, preventing him from touching me. "Really?" he asked "was people finding out what you've done to her a nice wake up call"

My father snarled "I haven't done anything to her"

"Yeh right, we've all seen the bruises"

"Ok, maybe I got drunk a few times; I didn't know what I was doing. It's never going to happen again"

Dad approached me again and I clung on to Wills shirt as if I was a frightened child clinging to its mother. Will put his arms around me protectively "It shouldn't have happened in the first place, drinking like that is just ridiculous".

"Really?" Dad was yelling now, "Do you know what it's like to lose someone? It hurts you know. And the alcohol takes it away!"

Will raised his fists angrily "That same loss hit Jordan too, though it was twice as hard, and she hasn't started drinking!"

It was at this point that I could not stand it any more. There would soon be more violence and I had seen enough of that to last me a life time. Sobbing I broke free of Wills protective grip and ran out my fathers front door. I hurried along the grass into Wills house and then up the stairs into his room. I could have run into the spare room that I was staying in, but I felt safer in Wills even if he was one of the people who had upset me. I lay down on the bed and used Wills pillow to silence my sobbing. It wasn't long until I heard Will enter. "I'm so sorry, Jordan, I just got carried away."

Hearing his voice calm again, I got up and ran straight into his arms. "You didn't hit him, did you?" I sobbed into his shoulder

He laughed softly, stroking my hair "as much as I wanted to, we agreed that that probably wasn't a good idea"

I pulled away from his hold and examined his face "I'll have to go back eventually" I said so quietly that Will would have only just heard it.

He looked like he was about to start crying too. "Two weeks" he said softly, moving closer to kiss my forehead. I gave him a confused look and he continued. "It usually only takes one week to withdraw from Alcohol, but give it two just in case."

I smiled now and he wiped the tears off my face with my thumb. "You're amazing" I said "after all the stuff I've put you through; you still deal with my problems".

He laughed and kissed me gently "I am not 'dealing with you're problems' I am suppling sanity to your otherwise horrid life."

I put my hands on my hips in protest. "My life is not horrid"

Wills only response was to look at me sceptically "ok maybe it is but I have you don't I?"

Will reached down and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to press it gently against his lips. "Forever" he whispered before leaning in to kiss my lips passionately. The kiss tasted sweet and I could feel his love in it as I responded eagerly. Gently I pushed him back onto his bed and kissed his neck. He moaned softly before turning us over so that he could straddle my legs. His hand brushed my fringe out of my face then trailed down my neck and across my shoulder, before coming to rest just above my breasts. I moaned and, encouraged, Will continued his exploration of my body. He blushed at the visible reactions of my breasts to his touch and then moved his hand down and placed it just above the waistband of my jeans. Just as Will held the bottom of my shirt and had started to lift it there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt playtime" came Ally's laughing voice.


	7. Chapter 7

'I promise you won't hate it, you love My Fair Lady anyway!"

I turned around and glared at Will. "You know I hate fancy occasions".

It was our first 'date' and I was definitely stressing out. I didn't mind the show but Will had insisted that we go out for dinner first. And that I wore a dress.

"Jordan it's not _that_ fancy. It's just a show and you'd look out of place if I just took you to McDonalds to eat".

I stomped my feet, feeling as if I was a three year old having a tantrum, and barged my way into Ally's room. Shocked at what I saw when the door opened, I stepped back. Ally and Liam pulled apart quickly, their faces bright red. "I'm busy" Ally snapped, getting up to close the door on me.

Liam laughed. "Don't worry about it; I have to go any way"

Ally groaned as he kissed her forehead in goodbye. "Thanks a lot Jordan."

I smiled "it's payback for yesterday"

"What was so urgent that you had to interrupt that?" she asked rolling her eyes and ignoring my comment.

"Will insisted I wear a dress" Ally nodded and allowed me into her room. "I can understand getting dressed up to go to the theatre but do we really have to go somewhere nice for dinner?" I asked her.

"Of course you do, it's you're first date." Ally's voice was suddenly happy and excited as she pulled out a pale blue dress from her wardrobe. "Wear this one with a dark eye shadow"

"Where are you going?" I called to her retreating back.

"To speak to mum. She was still thinking about Queensland when I asked her before."

It was my turn to roll my eyes now. What responsible parents would allow a group of horny teenagers to go away unsupervised for a week? And even if we leave the horny part aside, there's still the chance of the whole 'Tomorrow when the war began' thing happening.

I sighed as I returned my concentration back to the dress Ally had given me. It was way too low cut for my liking but I couldn't be bothered finding Ally to argue with her about it so I just put it on. The eye shadow didn't take long to do so within half an hour I was ready to leave.

Will was pacing when I entered the kitchen. "I didn't take that long did I?" I asked drawing his attention to me. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he caught site of how low my dress was cut. I suppose he hadn't even seen that much of my chest when we'd gone to the beach last summer.

"Let's go." He said, returning his eyes to his face to look into my eyes.

Will closed the house door behind us an opened that of the car. I laughed as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "What?" he asked his face growing even more worried then before.

"It's cute that you're so nervous after we've known each other our whole lives.

"I want to make this special for you" he said as we pulled out of the drive way. "As if you're not nervous too"

I thought about this as we made our hour long journey into Melbourne city. I was definitely nervous, possibly more so then he was. We'd done this heaps of times before but I couldn't help thinking that maybe Ally was right; maybe the first date is the most important one. Even if you have known each other forever.

We drove in silence for a while, until I couldn't stand not hearing his beautiful voice any more. "Could we turn the music on?" I asked hoping that he'd pick something that we'd both enjoy.

Seeming to here my thoughts he turned on the CD player and out of the speakers came the soundtrack to our favourite musical, Rent. Sure enough Will sang along, his voice once again amazing me as he managed to hit every note in 'your eyes'.

"I'm glad you came" he said, interrupting his singing as we turned into the restaurant car park.

"Did you think I would miss our first date" I asked teasingly.

"I was beginning to wonder" he said hiding behind my car door to prevent being hit as I got out.

I looked around me taking in the site of the restaurant. It was a small building, sort of like an old European cottage. It looked out of place among the large city buildings. I loved it already.

Once inside we were greeted by a pretty young waitress. I had to fight the urge to hit her as she led us to our table flirting with Will the entire way.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked dispirited that Will had ignored her attempts.

I nodded and asked for lemonade. I was unable to contain my happiness when she left us.

"Do you want to know a secret Jords?" Will asked holding my hand across the table. I nodded and he continued "I've liked you since we were about thirteen."

I could feel my heart swelling and my only response was to smile. "That long?"

He laughed "I guess you haven't liked me as long then?"

I shook my head. "I don't know how long, I mean I only just realised what jealousy felt like."

Our eyes met and I could see sadness in his "I'm sorry about Kisa".

I smiled "don't worry about it; you had the right to see other people. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous. You weren't even mine yet".

"You were always mine".

I couldn't help smiling at him as the waitress came to ask for our orders. This time he didn't give me a chance to order and, without looking at the waitress' flirty gaze, ordered smoked salon for both of us. He knew me to well.

"Do you remember in prep how you had a crush on that Ashley kid?" he asked

I smiled, thinking about the stupid crushes I'd had back then "Yeh?"

"I spent every lunchtime thinking of ways to make him look stupid in front of you".

I laughed "you said you'd only like me since you where thirteen!"

"I told you, you've always been mine."

I tried to remember back then. The three of us had been good friends for a while, until he'd decided to move away to England in grade four. I'd had one of those almost crushes, the ones that people call 'puppy love', on Ash. I could still remember having to sit outside the principals office with Will after I'd been caught watching him shove Ash's head in the sandpit.

I was awoken form my day dreams by Wills laughter. "You're cute when you realise something obvious."

I pouted "aren't I always cute?"

Just then the waitress came back with our food. "Phew" he said "saved by the belle."

I kicked him softly under the table and started to eat my food. It was delicious. I shovelled it down in the most un-lady like manner hoping that Will didn't get too embarrassed by me. It wasn't too bad though as he did the same thing and was finished very quickly. "Any day now, you'll be done and we can leave." He said grinning. I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed "Attractive Jords".

"What's more attractive, my tongue sticking out or me eating like a pig?"

"Neither, it's definitely the food falling out of you're mouth while you talk." This comment earned him another tongue poke.

I finished my food while Will paid the bill then arm in arm; we walked out to the car together. When we reached it Will went to open my door, but I held out my hand to stop him. "Since when are you so gentlemanly?" I asked as I lowered myself into the car.

He smiled "sometimes chivalry is a good thing"

I smiled and kissed his lips softly before we headed out towards our next destination. The theatre we where going to, the Arts Centre, was only just down the road but Will had insisted that we drive as it was raining. "I don't mind getting wet," I said as we pulled into the underground car park "it's just a dress".

"Yeh, but you look so sexy in it."

I laughed and he offered me his hand. I had chosen not to object this time when he opened his door for me. I groaned as we headed through the doors into the theatre and Will looked at me concerned "What's up?".

"This is the theatre with the really steep seats, isn't it" Will nodded and looked confused so I continued, "you know I hate heights".

He grinned "already thought of. I booked these tickets ages ago and got us seats on the ground level"

"When did you plan this?" I asked as he led us along an aisle to our places.

"Well I bought the tickets as an end of school break up present for you. But then the whole Kisa thing happened…"

I smiled and kissed his lips. For a while we were both too absorbed in each others kisses to notice anyone around us. That's when the lights went out.

The show was awesome and it was a hard fight for me not to sing along with the actors. I succeeded though and, to make up for the lack of singing in the theatre, Will and I both sang 'wouldn't it be lover-ly' at the top of our voices on our way out to the car.

Once in the car we once again got distracted by each others kisses, and the car park was empty by the time we actually left.

The entire way home Will could not keep his hands off me. His hand was on my thigh the entire way and at red lights he'd kiss my lips causing us to get beeped at a couple of times. "I love you" he whispered, after we'd finally stopped in his driveway, pressing his lips against mine and my back against the car.

"Thankyou for tonight" I said when we walked inside "it was perfect".

We were just about to enter Wills room when his mother stuck her head out her bedroom door "how was the show?"

"Awesome" we said in unison.

"That's good" she said closing her door "goodnight".

I smiled at Will "I think that's a hint that I should stay in my room".

"I'll sneak in when they're asleep" he agreed "I love you".

I smiled back, unable to return the words. He sighed as he closed his door and I headed off to my room.

On my bed was a red bikini with a note written in the same colour ink. I recognised the writing as Ally's when I read; _I expect you to wear this, we__'__re going to the beach in a couple of weeks. You know the one in… SYDNEY._

I dropped the note, shocked. What were Will's parents on when they agreed to let a group of horny teenage couples go to another state for a week?


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas came and went and pretty soon it was time for us to take the drive up to Sydney. It was going to take a day, so at 8am on the morning of our departure I awoke to Ally shaking me. "are you planning on getting up soon?" she asked.

"Not really" I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach.

"Will's packing the car and he says if you don't come down in ten minutes he's coming up"

I shoved a pillow over my head to block out the noise. "Because I'm so scared" I said.

I heard Ally scream as she stormed down the stairs and knew she was going straight to Will. I moaned and turned over, not wanting to get up until it was at least lunchtime. I had almost fallen asleep again when Will entered the room laughing.

"So you're not scared are you?" he said and I felt his cold hand on my skin where my pyjama top had ridden up.

He moved his legs to either side of my body and rolled me onto my back so that I had to look at him. The light he'd turned on shone into my eyes. "Get off me!" I squealed

Will scrunched up his face as he rolled off. "Arrgh, go brush your teeth, your breath stinks!"

I covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. "I hate you William!"

"Funny," he said putting his hands on my hips while I brushed my teeth. "You have no problem saying you hate me but you can never say you love me." I stared down at the sink. "Why is that Jordan?"

His lips went to my neck and I felt my body stiffen. "I don't know Will."

"You had no problem saying it on our first night together".

I span out of his hold and went into my room to dress. "If you already know why do I have to say it again?"

"Because I would like to be reassured a couple of times" he said.

"I love you" my voice was shaking as I spoke "are you happy now?"

"No, now I feel like I forced you to say it." He looked around the room as he spoke then sighed "Your bag is already downstairs; if you are not with it in five minutes we're leaving without you". And with that he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I groaned and quickly shoved some shoes on my feet. Will was already in the car when I made it down. "I'm sorry." I said as he turned away from me to face the house.

"I don't understand why you can't say it" he said looking down at his hands.

I took both of them, forcing him to look at me, if only briefly "Will, other then you who was the last person I said 'I love you' to?"

He shrugged but caught my eye "Ash?"

I rolled my eyes "My father, and look how that turned out."

Realisation hit Wills face and he swore under his breath. "I'm so sorry Jordan" he said "I didn't think about that".

I smiled reassuringly, "don't worry about it".

It was at that point that our serious conversation came to a halt. Ally and Liam had bounded, both way to happy for eight-thirty in the morning, into the back seat of the car. "Hey love birds! We're coming with you." Chimed Ally.

Will groaned "go with Kye, please!"

"Kye won't let us, he says he want's alone time with Nathalia. Apparently they haven't seen each other for a while"

"Well what if I want alone time with Jordan?"

Ally laughed at her sibling "Well… alone time for you, and alone time for Kye are two very different things. Alone time for you two involves talking, maybe a little bit of kissing, but that's it. I think Kye intends on pulling the car over to the edge of the road"

I screwed up my face not wanting to think about Kye and Nathalia. "Don't you have a car Ally?"

"Yeh but what's the point in taking three cars and besides if we're in here Will and Liam can take turns to drive. Now lets go or we won't be their by lunchtime."

The car started and we pulled out of the driveway. "Lunchtime?" I asked "how can we get to Sydney by lunchtime?"

Ally laughed "you are so cute, did you really think we where going to Sydney, that was just a cover, so that mum thought we spent our days sight seeing."

I growled "where are we going then?"

"Chelsea, my parent gave me the keys to their beach house there" Liam said.

I reached behind me and hit Ally's leg lightly "You mean I got up this early for nothing!" I squealed.

It was obvious that Will was fighting back laughter and I relaxed, glad that he was back to normal again. "Don't you think Mum and Dad will find out about this?" he asked after a minute.

"Nah, I got us postcards to send back to them, it'll be fine."

Wills sighed disbelievingly and then returned his concentration to the road.

"Your excuse for coming in our car is void then. If we are only going two hours away, you won't need to swap drivers".

Ally's only response to my comment was to shrug and roll her eyes.

It wasn't long before we'd arrived at our destination. "You could have gone faster." Ally yelled at Will.

"If I had have of gone faster we would have been pulled over by the police. Next time, if that happens I'll explain to them that you forced me to speed so that you could be with your boyfriend in private."

Liam came up behind Ally, laughing as her cheeks flushed bright red. "I can see we're all getting along fine. I'm sure we'll last a week cooped up in the same house as each other."

I smiled at him. "Well this house I certainly big enough that we won't even have to see each other".

Liam laughed again. "You should see my grandparent's real house" he said "would you like a tour?"

Liam took both mine and Ally's arms before leading the three of us into the house. The first room we entered was amazing. There was a huge chandelier in the foyer (causing Will to hum the theme tune to the Phantom of the opera in my ear) that was absolutely beautiful. Instead of the usual clear glass crystals hanging from it each piece was made from a different colour. We where staring at it for at least ten minutes before Liam broke our silence with his laughter; "should we go up to the rooms then?" he said leading up a spiral stair case onto the floor with the bedrooms on it. He opened the first door and I had to fight to hold back a squeal. The room was huge about twice the size of Will's room at home. In the centre of it was a bed, a queen-size adorned with soft looking white sheets. Beside this was a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. "You can see the entire ocean" I exclaimed.

Liam laughed at my enthusiasm, "come on Ally, let's go pick our room." He turned back to Will and I "we will meet you for lunch".

I ran over and jumped on the bed "I love this house!!"

Will laughed, amused at my excitement and made his way into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I could here his sharp intake of breath. "Wow this room is bigger then my bedroom."

I laughed and unpacked my bags before changing into my tracksuit pants. I lay back on the bed and pretty soon I felt Will's warm body beside me. "Sleep well" he whispered as we both drifted off.

We slept through lunch and by the time we woke up Liam was ordering dinner. Kye and Nathalia had arrived. "Hey did you have a nice 'sleep'?" Kye asked, winking.

I smiled sweetly "Yeh it was good, how was you're 'drive'?"

Will laughed and put his arm around me, apparently Kye and Nathalia had only gotten back a few minutes before Will and I had woken up.

Liam had ordered us pizza and we all sat in front of the TV to eat. I smiled to myself; Wills family probably loved this, a chance to eat in piece without being asked how your day was. But that was one of the reasons I loved dinner at Will's, it was the only place I could go where people would care about what happened in my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas came and went and pretty soon it was time for us to take the drive up to Sydney. It was going to take a day, so at 8am on the morning of our departure I awoke to Ally shaking me. "are you planning on getting up soon?" she asked.

"Not really" I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach.

"Will's packing the car and he says if you don't come down in ten minutes he's coming up"

I shoved a pillow over my head to block out the noise. "Because I'm so scared" I said.

I heard Ally scream as she stormed down the stairs and knew she was going straight to Will. I moaned and turned over, not wanting to get up until it was at least lunchtime. I had almost fallen asleep again when Will entered the room laughing.

"So you're not scared are you?" he said and I felt his cold hand on my skin where my pyjama top had ridden up.

He moved his legs to either side of my body and rolled me onto my back so that I had to look at him. The light he'd turned on shone into my eyes. "Get off me!" I squealed

Will scrunched up his face as he rolled off. "Arrgh, go brush your teeth, your breath stinks!"

I covered my mouth as I ran to the bathroom. "I hate you William!"

"Funny," he said putting his hands on my hips while I brushed my teeth. "You have no problem saying you hate me but you can never say you love me." I stared down at the sink. "Why is that Jordan?"

His lips went to my neck and I felt my body stiffen. "I don't know Will."

"You had no problem saying it on our first night together".

I span out of his hold and went into my room to dress. "If you already know why do I have to say it again?"

"Because I would like to be reassured a couple of times" he said.

"I love you" my voice was shaking as I spoke "are you happy now?"

"No, now I feel like I forced you to say it." He looked around the room as he spoke then sighed "Your bag is already downstairs; if you are not with it in five minutes we're leaving without you". And with that he left, slamming the door shut behind him.

I groaned and quickly shoved some shoes on my feet. Will was already in the car when I made it down. "I'm sorry." I said as he turned away from me to face the house.

"I don't understand why you can't say it" he said looking down at his hands.

I took both of them, forcing him to look at me, if only briefly "Will, other then you who was the last person I said 'I love you' to?"

He shrugged but caught my eye "Ash?"

I rolled my eyes "My father, and look how that turned out."

Realisation hit Wills face and he swore under his breath. "I'm so sorry Jordan" he said "I didn't think about that".

I smiled reassuringly, "don't worry about it".

It was at that point that our serious conversation came to a halt. Ally and Liam had bounded, both way to happy for eight-thirty in the morning, into the back seat of the car. "Hey love birds! We're coming with you." Chimed Ally.

Will groaned "go with Kye, please!"

"Kye won't let us, he says he want's alone time with Nathalia. Apparently they haven't seen each other for a while"

"Well what if I want alone time with Jordan?"

Ally laughed at her sibling "Well… alone time for you, and alone time for Kye are two very different things. Alone time for you two involves talking, maybe a little bit of kissing, but that's it. I think Kye intends on pulling the car over to the edge of the road"

I screwed up my face not wanting to think about Kye and Nathalia. "Don't you have a car Ally?"

"Yeh but what's the point in taking three cars and besides if we're in here Will and Liam can take turns to drive. Now lets go or we won't be their by lunchtime."

The car started and we pulled out of the driveway. "Lunchtime?" I asked "how can we get to Sydney by lunchtime?"

Ally laughed "you are so cute, did you really think we where going to Sydney, that was just a cover, so that mum thought we spent our days sight seeing."

I growled "where are we going then?"

"Chelsea, my parent gave me the keys to their beach house there" Liam said.

I reached behind me and hit Ally's leg lightly "You mean I got up this early for nothing!" I squealed.

It was obvious that Will was fighting back laughter and I relaxed, glad that he was back to normal again. "Don't you think Mum and Dad will find out about this?" he asked after a minute.

"Nah, I got us postcards to send back to them, it'll be fine."

Wills sighed disbelievingly and then returned his concentration to the road.

"Your excuse for coming in our car is void then. If we are only going two hours away, you won't need to swap drivers".

Ally's only response to my comment was to shrug and roll her eyes.

It wasn't long before we'd arrived at our destination. "You could have gone faster." Ally yelled at Will.

"If I had have of gone faster we would have been pulled over by the police. Next time, if that happens I'll explain to them that you forced me to speed so that you could be with your boyfriend in private."

Liam came up behind Ally, laughing as her cheeks flushed bright red. "I can see we're all getting along fine. I'm sure we'll last a week cooped up in the same house as each other."

I smiled at him. "Well this house I certainly big enough that we won't even have to see each other".

Liam laughed again. "You should see my grandparent's real house" he said "would you like a tour?"

Liam took both mine and Ally's arms before leading the three of us into the house. The first room we entered was amazing. There was a huge chandelier in the foyer (causing Will to hum the theme tune to the Phantom of the opera in my ear) that was absolutely beautiful. Instead of the usual clear glass crystals hanging from it each piece was made from a different colour. We where staring at it for at least ten minutes before Liam broke our silence with his laughter; "should we go up to the rooms then?" he said leading up a spiral stair case onto the floor with the bedrooms on it. He opened the first door and I had to fight to hold back a squeal. The room was huge about twice the size of Will's room at home. In the centre of it was a bed, a queen-size adorned with soft looking white sheets. Beside this was a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. "You can see the entire ocean" I exclaimed.

Liam laughed at my enthusiasm, "come on Ally, let's go pick our room." He turned back to Will and I "we will meet you for lunch".

I ran over and jumped on the bed "I love this house!!"

Will laughed, amused at my excitement and made his way into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I could here his sharp intake of breath. "Wow this room is bigger then my bedroom."

I laughed and unpacked my bags before changing into my tracksuit pants. I lay back on the bed and pretty soon I felt Will's warm body beside me. "Sleep well" he whispered as we both drifted off.

We slept through lunch and by the time we woke up Liam was ordering dinner. Kye and Nathalia had arrived. "Hey did you have a nice 'sleep'?" Kye asked, winking.

I smiled sweetly "Yeh it was good, how was you're 'drive'?"

Will laughed and put his arm around me, apparently Kye and Nathalia had only gotten back a few minutes before Will and I had woken up.

Liam had ordered us pizza and we all sat in front of the TV to eat. I smiled to myself; Wills family probably loved this, a chance to eat in piece without being asked how your day was. But that was one of the reasons I loved dinner at Will's, it was the only place I could go where people would care about what happened in my day.


	10. Chapter 10

I was on the balcony when Will made his way to me. "Are you having fun?" I tried to break the silence as he stood next to me, close, but so that our skin didn't make contact.

Will screwed up his face "it's been interesting".

"How so?"

"Kye and I had a talk about last night".

I groaned "about that…"

Will looked into my eyes, concern showing in his own "what's wrong?"

I looked away from him, frightened that his feelings for me had changed. "I'm scared" I whispered, the same way I had to Ally before.

Will took my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "About what?" his voice was so gentle that I hardly heard him.

"I….just" my words were coming out in sobs and I couldn't stop the tears from falling once again. "I don't want any thing to change! I don't want you to feel obligated to keep me."

Will laughed softly. "Why would I feel obligated? Jordy you're my best friend and I love you, I want to stay with you forever."

"Do you think we are ready for this?"

Concern re-entered Will's eyes "If you weren't ready you should have told me. I would have stopped."

I shook my head and kissed him softly "it's not that, I meant are we ready to change, from friends to…lovers?"

He placed his hands on my hips. "I think we are, but you can decide. If you want to wait a while I will. I want to be with you always"

I smiled. "I don't, I just want to make sure that we'll stay friends. I want to always be Jordan and Will"

"You will always be my best friend, but I don't want to lie." He took both my hands in his and I stared straight into his deep blue eyes. "I want to be more then friends, I want you to be mine and only mine, just like I want to be yours." I smiled and he kissed me. "Come on" he said "lets go down and meet the others, apparently there's going to be a storm soon."

We found the others in the living room. They'd all been to the beach and Liam was trying to put a shirt on over his sunburn with out hurting himself. I laughed loudly and felt Will put his arm around my waist. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled my response, still unable to say it, when Kye said "look I know this whole relationship thing is new to you, but can you stop being so lovey-dovey. It's making me sick".

I smiled cheekily then battered my eyelids innocently at Will. "I don't think we are being lovey-dovey? Do you think we are snookums?"

"I didn't know we were being sickening. I guess I was just too focused on how much I was in love with you." Will replied rubbing his nose to mine in an Eskimo kiss.

Kye looked as if he really was going to be sick. "If you don't react Kye, they won't do it" Liam said "Will can you come help me find some candles, the power will probably go out if there's a storm."

Sure enough just as Will and Liam returned with the candles, the power blew. Will handed me the matches and I sat, lighting match after match, trying to get the candles to light.

Will laughed and I glared at him "if you're so much better then I am why don't you do it?"

"Because I love to see you suffer"

I stomped on his foot lightly and he kissed me while I handed him the matches. Sure enough he had them lit within a couple of seconds. He smiled at me arrogantly and I rewarded him with another stomp on his foot.

Ally laughed from her spot on the couch behind me "hey you know what would entertain us until the storm stops?" we all turned to look at her "Liam said there was a wine cellar in the basement".

The group agreed that someone should go down and get some alcohol. I remained silent and stared down at my feet.

Kye frowned at me. "Don't be such a prude Jordan, it's not like we're going to drink enough to get drunk."

"I'm not a prude" I said looking at Will for support.

"Certainly not" he said not realising the implications of his words.

The group laughed and I elbowed him in the ribs, before storming out of the room and down the corridor. Will followed close behind. "I didn't mean it like that and we both know it."

I turned and leant back against the wall while he put his hands on my hips. "What were you and Kye talking about before anyway?" I asked

Will smiled cheekily, "I'll show you some time"

I glared at him "you were talking about foreplay then?"

"Don't worry it wasn't about us, he just gave me some suggestions…"

I started to open the door that lead to the basement "like what?"

"I told you, I'll show you" He pushed past me. "I should go first,"

"Why?"

"To protect you"

"From what? Drop bears?"

"You never know" he said raising his arms in mock karate movements.

I laughed and he headed down the stairs, holding my hand as I followed close behind. When we reached the bottom I smelt that all too familiar, horrid stench. Stale wine.

"Smells awful down here" Will said turning and noting the look on my face. I tried to distract my self "what should we grab?"

Will shrugged "try to find something that looks nice."

Never having tried alcohol (and never planning to) I find this task quite difficult. So I searched the shelves pretending to care about what I was looking at. Wills torch blew out and I could only just make out the faint out line of his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" I took advantage of our situation and pushed him back against one of the wooden support poles. I kissed his neck softly then whispered in his ear "I think we should stay here for a while". My hand ran along the front of his jeans, causing a moan to escape his lips.

Will tried…and failed to be stern. "Jordy we have to go back"

"Hey!" Kye's voice called making me jump back and knock some of the bottles off the shelves.

There was a flicker of light coming from a torch and I could now see Kye's face. "You arse" I said "look what you made me do!"

Luckily none of the bottles had broken. Will took my hands "Jordan calm down. Kye what were you doing sneaking up on us like that?"

Kye looked apologetic. "You guys were gone for a while, so I wondered what was up. I figured your torch might have gone out, so I brought you one."

I was still spooked so I grabbed the nearest bottles to me "come on lets go".

Will lead the way up the stairs, with Kye apologising the whole way "its fine Kye, just don't do it again I nearly had a heart attack."

We re-entered the living room and I realised that I'd grabbed four bottles "Is this enough?" I asked

Ally raised her eyebrows "more then, I said we weren't going to get drunk".

I sighed and put the glasses on the coffee table "just come get it".

Ally poured every one, besides me, a glass and we all sat around talking about the first thing that came into our heads. Ally brought up the subject of first kisses.

"So who was your first kiss?" she asked me taking a sip of wine.

I felt my self blush. "Ash" I mumbled hoping no-one would actually hear.

Wills eyes grew wide "when was this?"

I looked at my knees "in grade two when you were sick. It was lunch time and he kissed me behind the playground."

We all laughed as Will was silent for a moment. "Wait" he said "that wasn't your first, don't you remember your sixth birthday?" I frowned I could hardly remember being six, let alone one event from it. He sighed and continued, "You fell over on the playground at McDonalds and scrapped your knee. I kissed it to make it feel better but you still cried, so I kissed _you _to make you feel better."

I smiled at the memory "oh yeah, you tasted like nacho's." I screwed up my face "how romantic"

We all laughed for a while before it was Ally's turn. "My first kiss was with this guy named Tyler. We where behind the soccer field and we were 12"

I smiled "aww that's so sweet"

"Not really, it was the first time I'd ever spoken to him, and all of a sudden he was kissing me."

I laughed "well I guess first kisses aren't meant to be that good"

Will pretended to be offended "hey I'd say that was an excellent first kiss"

I rolled my eyes "whatever, next time brush the nacho out first."

"Take that back Jordan"

I gave him a challenging look "no, I don't think I will"

"Take it back" as he said this I stood up and broke into a run, Will chased me around the room, purposely giving me a head start. I ran to the opposite side of the couch from him. We had a short standoff before Will stopped giving me a lead and chased me round to the front of the couch. He pushed me back onto the couch and landed on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. My hands were held with one hand and Will gently ran the other down my cheek. "Take it back" he repeated unleashing his hypnotic blue eyes on me. I cleared my throat lustily and nodded. He smiled "what was that?"

I tried to make my words coherent "I give up".

He shook his head "no, say you take it back".

"I take it back"

Will's smile grew wider. "Now say that it was the best first kiss you could have hoped for".

"It was the best first kiss I could have hoped for" I repeated, concentrating more on his body then on what I was saying.

"Now who's the best kisser?"

"Ash" I teased, trying not to get distracted by his body again. He kissed my neck and once again I was helpless. "Ok fine you're the best kisser".

Will smiled returned and he sat up, purposely running his hand along my thigh as he did so.

I sat up as well and curled into his arms. "Would you like me to stroke you're ego any more tonight?"

Nathalia laughed, reminding us both of the people around us "I'm sure he'd much rather you stroke something else…"

After that we all went up to our bedrooms. I took away the wine, to prevent anyone getting drunk. A little bit of wine was ok, but I knew how getting completely wasted ended up. The others complained at first, but after seeing the look on Will's face they were silent and decided it was time for bed.

Will and I were exhausted by the time we reached our room. I lay back in his arms, allowing his playing with my hair and soft humming lull me into sleep. I had never head the song before, it was his own tune, but that didn't matter, it was enough that I had him there to sing me to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning to Will kissing me behind my ear. I moaned softly and felt his smile against my skin. "Good morning" he said, removing the blanket from me and lifting me up. I noticed that he was already dressed as he carried my squealing form into the bathroom. "We're going to the beach, get ready." He paused laughing at my expression as he dropped me gently on the cold tiles. "No complaining"

After Will left me I decided that if I was going to the beach anyway I would have a shower when we returned. I went over to the pile of clothes Will had gotten ready for me and pulled out the Bikini Ally had bought. I didn't like the amount of skin it showed; it was tiny and exposed way too much of my boobs and butt. I sighed at my reflection and started to brush my hair, feeling too lazy to go out to my suitcase and get my normal bathers. It wasn't long before Will returned. When he saw me in the mirror his eyes grew wide. He closed the door behind him and leant against it as if he'd collapse if he tried to stand on his own "wow Jordy you look…"

"Ridiculous?" I said finishing the sentence for him. "I'll go change".

He put his arm around my waist "no don't! You look amazing".

I smiled nervously as he ran his hands along my sides and pulled me against his hips. It was hard to fight back a moan when he started playing with the strap that held my Bikini top on.

I heard footsteps and pushed him away "someone's coming" I warned wanting more then anything to let him keep going.

Liam called through the bathroom door. "Are you two decent?"

I rolled my eyes at Will and opened the door. Liam's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Wow Jordan! You look like a girl" he said. I rewarded him with a kick. "Hey I was just teasing" he rubbed his shin "you look nice. I've never seen you show so much skin."

I glared at him and pulled some clothes over my bikini "So what do you want?"

"Ally and Nathalia are going shopping, they were wondering if you wanted to go with them."

"Do I ever want to go?"

Liam laughed "no, I suppose not" he said leaving the bathroom apparently to tell Ally what she already knew.

By the time Will and I had left our room the girls had already gone and it was only Kye and Liam waiting for us in the entrance hall.

Kye smiled slyly when he saw me. "so Jordan, I hear Ally bought you a present for the beach." He winked as he said this. Will growled behind me and Kye put his hands up in surrender "Calm down Will I was just teasing."

"Whatever Kye, just keep you're hands off her presents"

Kye was the most horrible driver I had ever seen. I could feel every bump we went over. Luckily by the time I was starting to feel sick we had arrived at our destination. I undid my seatbelt slowly afraid that if I moved to fast I'd vomit. Will just laughed at the expression on my face "stop complaining and get out" he said.

I obeyed and climbed out, leaning against the car as I waited for the others. I took in the beach around me as I did so. There was absolutely no-one around and the soft waves hitting the sand made the water look cool and inviting. The sand looked just as cool so I removed my shoes and put my foot down. I instantly regretted it. "It's hot!" I said rubbing my injured foot.

Kye and Liam laughed as they passed me, they were going to set up a blanket to sit on. Will and I set up our own blanket about one hundred metres away from Kye and Liam.

I could see Will watching me as I took off my outer layer of clothing and lay next to him. "What?" I asked hoping that there wasn't something on my face.

"Those would have to be the world sexiest bathers" He said grinning.

I sighed and handed him my sunscreen. He took his time applying it, making every movement on my back slow and deliberate. I didn't want him to stop, but eventually he had finished and we both lay on our sides watching each other. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as his eyes swept my body.

"That bikini…." Will said his voice husky.

"What about it?" I asked, moving my body forward so that we were touching.

"It makes me want to…" he stopped there but I was curious now so I pushed my self up closer, filling an imaginary gap between us.

"Tell me what it makes you want to do"

He was about to answer when the wind blew sand into his eye. I laughed "that was romantic" I closed my eyes, and let the sun warm my body.

Will stood up and looked down at me disapproving. "uh-uh you're not going to sleep"

I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked back at him. "Why not? It's so nice out here!"

He grinned evilly then lifted me, carrying me gently out to the water. I squealed and squirmed, desperate to escape. "Will! Don't you dare!"

He waited until the water was waist deep before he dumped me in. "You idiot!" I yelled as I resurfaced.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me "will you ever forgive me?" I shook my head and he pouted "but I love you!"

I narrowed my eyes "prove it".

He smiled and dragged his lips over my lips, neck and my shoulder. I smiled and pulled away "ok you win".

When the sun began to set we took a walk along the beach together with Kye and Liam staying behind and using the opportunity to eat dinner. Will held my hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it every few minutes. When we were out of vision from the car I stopped and turned to face Will who let go of my hand and used his own to hold my face gently. His thumbs rubbed my jaw line gently and I moaned, causing him to smile and move his hand to the small of my back so he could pull me closer to him. I traced his muscles with my fingertips causing him to moan softly. I felt his hand on the strap of my bikini top and once again pulled away. "We can't do this here" I whispered, wishing that we weren't so close to beach houses.

Will's eyes showed the same lust that I was feeling. He picked me up gently and carried me back to the car, where we sat, kissing occasionally as Kye and Liam finished packing up. "Will you two get a room?" Kye asked in disgust.

Will smiled his sexy smile. "Oh we intend to"

After another sickening ride, Will took my hand and lead me to the bedroom. My heart was pounding the whole way up. When we finally got there, there was a dress hanging on the wardrobe door. Attached was a note that said; _a present for you, even though you ditched us_

Will rolled his eyes and pulled me away from the dress and onto the bed. "Forget them" he said. I nodded and began removing his shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of our week was spent doing many wonderful things. We spent new years under the stars, lighting sparklers and imagining them as fireworks. We went shopping, bike riding and any spare time we had was spent on the beach or in the pool.

All too soon it was our last day before we went home. Will and I had the day to ourselves as the others had gone shopping and We'd both decided that we needed to take the day to rest.

I awoke that morning to Will once again kissing behind my ear. "Jordan love. You have to wake up" he whispered.

I groaned sleepily "go away". Will laughed and I sat up, smelling bacon. I smiled and opened my eyes. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Of course" he said, handing me a tray of food and sitting down next to me. We leant back against the bed head and started our meal.

"Sorry" he said "bacon and eggs is about the only thing I can cook."

I smiled "I love it! I've never had breakfast in bed before!"

Will beamed at me "well then I'm glad I can make you happy".

"What's the occasion?" I asked, suspicious.

"It's the first time we've been alone in ages. At home my parents are always around and here we've always been surrounded by friends. Until today."

I smiled suggestively at him "what will we be doing to day?"

"Well this morning I'll be pampering you. The afternoon is under your control.

I narrowed my eyes at him "pampering? What does that entail?"

"You'll see" Will replied pulling at the string of his pyjama pants absent-mindedly.

I was a little worried as I finished my breakfast. With my luck I was still asleep and this was all a dream.

"How is it?" asked Will, waking me from my day dream.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder "I can't eat anymore. I'm full."

He took the tray from me and placed it on the bedside table then turned back and kissed me passionately. His hands roamed my sides before he grabbed the bottom of my pyjama shirt and lifted it over my head. He leant down and kissed my newly exposed breasts. His tongue teased my nipples and I was growing more turned on. I tried to remove his shirt but he pulled away slightly. 'I'm doing every thing for you this morning. I don't want you doing anything." He said taking it off himself.

I raised my eyebrow and he smiled, before attacking me with kisses again. His hand slid down my side and he toyed with the waist band of my pyjama pants. I wriggled my hips in anticipation and Will laughed huskily "patience is a virtue" he whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"And you can talk about virtue?"

Will laughed and bit my earlobe gently, before trailing kisses down my body again.

Finally Will got bored of teasing me and removed my pants…slowly. I was glad that I never wore underwear to bed as I knew that would just give Will another reason to take longer to undress me. He gave my naked body a swift glance before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom, his lips locked to mine the entire way. He put me down on the bathroom bench and turned on the shower. Impatiently I pulled the waistband of his pants down. He glared at me playfully as "no cheating" he said as he kicked them off.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck, Kissing him as he lifted me into the shower.

We leant against the back wall, or rather I leant against the back wall and Will leant into me. The tiles were cold against my back but Will's kisses made the temperature easy to ignore.

We pulled back from the wall and Will turned me around so that I was facing away from him. He wet my hair thoroughly before moving me out of the water. I could feel him massaging the shampoo into my scalp and I breathed in sharply "Will!"

He smiled and tilted back my head, washing out the shampoo that he'd just massaged in. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Will whispered in my ear. I was unable to speak so I made a gurgling sound. "I'll take that as a yes" he laughed.

By now my legs were shaking slightly and I was worried that they would give out on me so I leaned into him and he moved my hair over to one side, kissing the now exposed shoulder. He grabbed a sponge and began rubbing my body. I could feel his hand moving up my thigh and come up between my legs. I moaned as he brought his hand tauntingly close to where my legs met my body.

He stood up now and I used this opportunity to admire his body. I could tell that he was feeling the same lust that I was and I wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch him. I managed to restrain myself though, knowing that he'd give me my turn in the afternoon. I hitched one leg around his calf while he moaned; "you're going to be the death of me!" I smiled and he placed both his hands on my shoulders. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. I couldn't help but blush.

The water was starting to cool so Will turned it off and wrapped a towel around my shoulders. He reached for his own but I grabbed it first and brought it to dry his chest.

His breath grew heavy and when I brought it down to his length it had stopped in his throat. "Be good" he moaned.

I laughed "after all that you want to be good?".

He smiled "come on lets go get dressed."

I kissed him "is that really what you want to do?"

He nodded innocently, His body giving away what he really wanted. He walked out to the wardrobe and pulled out the only thing hanging in it; the dress Ally had brought me.

I shook my head "no way".

Will pouted "but I love to see you in dresses".

"Fine!" I said snatching it and hitting him 'accidentally' as I did so. I could feel his eyes on me as I pulled the dress on over my head. "You know it's really nerve-wracking having you stare at me" I teased.

"I just don't see how I got so lucky. You're so beautiful."

I snorted, disbelieving, at his compliment and reached around, trying to do up the zip at the back of my dress. Will stood completely dressed now, apart from his shirt buttons being undone, and came to help me. "There. You look gorgeous. Remind me to than Ally later."

I rolled my eyes and turned to examine my self in the mirror. The dress didn't look to bad. It was low cut, like everything Ally bought me. But it was cute enough that I didn't feel to uncomfortable.

Will grabbed a picnic blanket and lead me out into the backyard. There was a garden way out the back, secluded from the rest of the house by large hedges that we chose to sit in. I smiled as a thought came to me "is in afternoon yet?"

Will raised an eyebrow "I suppose it is"

I nodded and remained silent for a while, laying down with my head resting on his chest. After a while he got bored of the quiet. "we've established that is afternoon, which means that the activities are up to you. How would you like to spend this time?"

I grinned and sat up, turning as I did so I could kiss him. He responded eagerly "good choice".He pushed me back and lay between my legs. A slight breeze caused me to shiver. "I think I'll need to warm you up". He said sliding his hand up my dress.

I felt his hand move slowly up my thigh and I was glad I hadn't bothered to put underwear on after our shower. I moaned at his touch "please Will!"

He paused, teasing me "well since you said please…"

I was about to hit him for teasing me when I felt him slide his finger right in, slowly and rythmetically. He curled it slightly and that simple movement caused me to forget who I was. He pulled down my dress with his free hand and kissed between my breasts lightly, his lips only fluttering against my skin.

I reached out and unbuckled his belt. Will removed his hand from my body for a second to pull down his pants, giving me time to sit up. I pushed him back onto the blanket and straddled his legs. He held my hips tightly and I ran my hand along his length. His hips twitched and I grabbed him firmly, encouraged.

Wills hands grabbed at my hips then at the blanket beneath him. "Jordan you have to stop… if you want…"

I nodded and moved up his body, allowing him to get inside me. He wasted no time and pretty soon we were both moving simultaneously. He sat up and kissed my neck and I clutched at his hair feeling more warmth built up inside me. I moved on top of him with his hands holding me as if I was likely to stop.

He looked into my eyes and that's when I felt it. I was sent flying over the edge with sheer ecstasy. My back arched as this happened, my hands were wrapped into his hair, his name was on my lips.

When we pulled apart his body was covered in equal amounts of his and my sweat. I smiled shyly and rolled off him, letting him pull his pants back up. Our breathes were shallow and it took a while before I was able to fix my dress so that it covered me again.

When we were both decent I lay back into his arms, breathing in his scent and allowing the cool wind to dry us off.


	13. Chapter 13

When we pulled into Will's driveway the next day I couldn't help wishing we were still at our beach home. I wished Will and I were back in that garden, relaxing with the cool wind flowing through our hair. But we had to return to reality eventually and I knew that time would probably have made this return even harder. This fact didn't stop me whining to Will though "why did we have to come home?"

Will kissed my forehead "because Mum threatened to come get us if we weren't back by sunset and seeing as we weren't where we said we were that's probably not a good idea."

I snorted and grabbed my bag before turning and walking away. Will grabbed my hand to stop me "where are you going?"

"Home" was my puzzled reply

he let me go "be careful"

I nodded worry starting to fill me as I looked over at my fathers blue car sitting in the darkened driveway. "He should be alright now shouldn't he?"

Will sighed and nodded "I'll come over when every one else is in bed."

When I reached my own house I noted that the door was unlocked. This was a good sign. It meant that Dad was home at least.

I called out for him as I put my suitcase down in the lounge room. There was no reply so I headed up stairs to see if he was in his bedroom.

The room as littered with empty alcohol cans and bottles. I sighed, disappointed and a little bit frightened. Dad had been doing so well when we'd gone away; he'd had no alcohol for two weeks. Couldn't he have gone a little longer?

I knocked on the bathroom door to make sure he wasn't in there. When there was no response I opened it. I was shocked by what I saw. Dad was lying, unconscious, on the floor with blood covering his arms and spilling over to hit the floor. On one arm was a large, deep cut and I noticed that there were many bottles that had probably broken as Dad had collapsed on top of them. I screamed and rushed over to his side, pulling off my jumper as I did so. I pulled over a chair and rested Dad's arm on it so that it was elevated. Next I ripped strips off the jumper (thank god Ally wasn't there) and made them into bandages which I wrapped around his wounded arm.

I ran down to the living room and snatched the phone off the hook. Frantically I dialled '000'. The operator was unnervingly calm. She was wasting time, asking me questions that she had the technology to find out any way. Finally she ran out of dumb things to ask and I hung up the phone. I ran upstairs, desperate to find out if dad was still alive. He was still breathing, just.

The ambulance arrived and took Dad to the hospital; I opted not to go with them, saying I'd meet them there. I sat back against the wall and wept, not caring that I was sitting in a pool of my fathers own blood. Soon enough I heard Will's footsteps on the stairs. "What happened?" he asked when he found me. I stood and put my arms around him still sobbing. After staying like that for a while I explained what I'd seen. Will tightened his hold of me.

When we arrived at the hospital we were told to sit in the waiting room as the doctor was still doing checkups on my father. Will put his arm around me and I sat with my face in my hands. "Why does this have to happen to my family?" I asked him.

"Bad things happen to good people" said Will, kissing the top of my head.

"But I'm not a good person"

"What are you talking about?" his tone was both gentle and questioning.

"My dad was unhealthy and I left him. I left him alone in a house full of the stuff that probably caused his unconsciousness... this wouldn't have happened if I had of been here, instead of at the beach having sex."

"It's not your fault! You thought he had changed. You thought he could change!" anger was covering Wills face.

"This is my punishment for sex before marriage"

Will snorted "don't tell me you're suddenly religious. You're dad as been going down hill since you're mum died. His depression was the catalyst for this. Our having sex has nothing to do with it".

I pulled away from him "what would you know; you know nothing about his problems."

Will glared at me "his only problems were alcoholism".

"What would you know?"

"Gee I don't know… I might know how much it hurt me to see you climb through the window every night pretending that it was you're father ignoring you rather then hitting you that made you come. Maybe I saw every one of those bruises on your body, but knew that even if I could do something to help; you'd rather I pretended I didn't know."

He was right, but knowing this only made me feel worse "great we're fighting now?"

Will's face was filled with so much pain that I had to look away as he said "just remember who stayed by your side at night."

I watched as he stormed off. My body was glued to the seat as the guilt of what I had just done set in. Will had been by my side no matter what happened and I'd pushed him away. All because he'd just said the truth that I'd been trying to deny. I didn't even have the courage to chase after him after all he'd done to help me.

I sat back in my chair and wept harder then I ever had in my life. I wept for my dad, for my dead mother, for Will, for my life and all the other things that had gone wrong in the past couple of hours.

The door opened and a friendly but grim faced looking doctor appeared. "Jordan" she called summoning me to follow her into my father's room.

Dad was very pale. His lips were purplae and his skin gave the appearace that you could see right through it if you looked hard enough. The doctor told me to sit down in the chair next to him. She started to talk introduce herself but I couldn't hear her over the buzzing in my brain. "Will he be ok?" I asked

The doctor sighed "we can't really tell this early on. Jordan did you're father have any reason to commit suicide?"

I gave her a puzzled look "no. why would he do that?"

The doctor gave me a sympathetic look "we found anti-convulsent drugs in his system."

I nodded "Dad has seizures some times."

"Seizures that were brought on by alcohol, the doctor who prescribed them failed to see that."

I shook my head and covered my ears, refusing to hear what she was saying to me "the drugs where to stop his seizures"

The doctor sighed "Jordan it looks as if he took the whole bottle."

It was at that point that Will entered my room. I felt his arm slip around my shoulders. "are you alright?"

I nodded; glad that he was here for me even after the way I'd treated him. Will looked up to the doctor "I'm taking her outside, she needs some fresh air."

The doctor nodded and allowed Will to take me as far as the door. "May I talk to you first?" She asked indicating for him to sit back in the chair that I had just been in.

Will kissed my forehead and asked me wait for him.

I went back to the uncomfortable waiting room seat. It was another half hour before Will returned to me. I knew what he would be saying in that room. He'd be telling her about how hard life had been for me since mum had died. How Dad had changed. He'd be telling her all that had happened, sparing a few details.

When Will finally came out he looked exhausted. "Let's go outside shall we?" he said leading me out the automatic doors of the hospital. We stopped in the middle of a path that lead through the hospitals garden. Both of us were silent. Will had crossed his arms and was leaning against the path railing, watching me. I looked at my feet, still unable to look into his eyes after our little argument.

"You should go home" I said "it's one in the morning and you're exhausted"

Will shook his head "I'm not leaving here until you do".

I sighed "why are you so good to me? I just treated you like crap".

He nodded "Yeh, but I understand why, so I'm not going to get mad at you."

"I'm sorry"

Will put his arm around my shoulder "I know".

We were silent for a few moments before; "when your father gets out, he'll have to go to a facility"

I looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes "what kind of facility?"

"One where he can get clean, for real this time." I could tell from Wills tone that he was holding something back.

"What else?" I asked.

Will hesitated "he'll have to be placed on suicide watch".

I frowned "my life is slowly falling apart".

Will shook his head "your life was exactly the same as this before. Jordan you'll probably be better off if your father goes away".

I stared at him, not believing what I was hearing. "That's my dad you're talking about!"

Will shook his head, a pained expression on his face. "Jordy… he's never really been a father to you. Even when your mother was alive he ignored you".

Tears streamed down my face. I knew this was true, I knew he was trying to make me see sense, but I didn't want to accept it. I pushed his arm away from me and ran out of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't see Will again for a while, six months actually. It was the hardest six months of my life, but I kept busy by studying and working. My father never woke up. I visited him a lot, at least once a week, but eventually the life machines that the hospital had put him on could no longer support his life and Dad passed away. I didn't cry like I thought I would, nor was I relieved that it was over. All I felt was a strange numbness. It wasn't until everyone had left his funeral that I could cry. Even then it wasn't over my father's death. It was then that I finally accepted what Will had told me all those months ago as truth. I screamed and collapsed on the floor of the funeral home, sobbing loudly. I was there for what was probably three hours before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Frightened I looked up and saw Will's cool blue eyes looking down on me. I flung myself into his arms, no longer caring that we had not spoken for half a year. He stroked my hair and whispered to me; "It's going to be ok".

I tried to wipe away some of the tears, "why would you come back?"

He looked away from me and was silent for a while. I stayed in his arms, hoping he would eventually speak. My tears built up with every moment of his silence but I would not allow them to escape again. It was along time before Will finally spoke. "I don't know. When you left the hospital that day I was so worried about you but I knew you needed to be alone for a while so I decided I'd let you go. Then my worry turned into anger at you. I was so angry that you couldn't see the truth in what I was trying to tell you. I couldn't see the point in chasing after you whenever you ignored me." I could feel Will clench and unclench his fists as he said this "when I saw the funeral notice for your dad in the paper, it just made me more angry because I knew you'd bee there, even after all he'd put you through… but for some reason I had to find you, and I ended up here".

I nodded "I'm glad you did".

He smiled "me too".

"I see it now".

"See what?"

I sighed; this was going to be hard to admit "the truth you were trying to tell me. You were right about this whole thing and I didn't even figure it out until I was making Dad's eulogy speech. I realised then that Dad really had never been a real father to me, even when Mum was alive. Mum was the only person he'd ever shown respect for, the only person he ever really cared for. I realised that even if Dad had of gotten out of his coma, even if he'd been sent off to a facility to get clean, he wouldn't have been any better to me. in fact if anything he probably would have been worse. At least when he hit me he acknowledged my existence. If he was clean I would have had to suffer from his ignorance"

"I'm proud of you"

I hesitated, then; "do you think we could ever be together again?"

Will sighed and released me from his arms, before standing up. "I don't know" he said "we only just made up; maybe we should wait and see."

He turned and made his way to the funeral home exit. It wasn't until he'd gotten to the front door that I called out to him. "Will!" he paused without turning to look at me. "I love you"

Now he turned, smiling as he heard the words he'd been waiting for so long to hear out of my mouth. He walked back to where I stood, my feet frozen to the floor. Will threw his arms around me when he reached me and locked his lips to mine.

As I responded I made my second realisation for the day. Ally had been right all that time, we were soul mates. Though I had always believed it somewhere deep inside me, it was at that moment I knew that Will and I would always be together forever.


End file.
